1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a surgical device and, more particularly, to a powered rotating and/or articulating surgical device having a controller supported on a handle having a cab-forward configuration.
2. Background of Related Art
One type of surgical device is a linear clamping, cutting, and stapling device. Such a device may be employed in a surgical procedure to, for example, resect a cancerous or anomalous tissue from a gastro-intestinal tract. A conventional linear clamping, cutting, and stapling device may include a pistol grip-styled structure having an elongated shaft and distal portion. The distal portion may include a scissors-styled gripping element. In this device, one member of the scissors-styled gripping element, such as the anvil portion, moves or pivots relative to the overall structure, whereas the other member of the scissors-styled gripping element remains fixed relative to the overall structure. The actuation of this gripping element may be controlled by a trigger maintained in or on the handle.
In addition to the scissors-styled gripping element, the distal portion of the stapling device may also include a stapling mechanism. The fixed member of the gripping element may include a staple cartridge receiving region and a mechanism for driving staples up, through clamped tissue, and against an anvil portion, thereby sealing the previously opened end of the tissue. The gripping elements may be integrally formed with the shaft or may be detachable such that various gripping, scissoring, and/or stapling elements may be interchangeable.
It may be necessary for a surgeon to move the opposing gripping elements between various angles in order to position the desired tissue between the opposing gripping elements. Thus, a need exists for improvements in the maneuverability of clamping, cutting, and stapling devices.